beavis_and_butthead_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glow
open with Beavis and Butt-Head watching the news on tv. Reporter: Our top story tonight, a mysterious glow was spotted just outside of Highland tonight, the cause is still unknown, local residents speculate that it's extraterrestrial activity, while others theorize it's paranormal activity. Beavis: Hey Butthead, we should go like, look for that glow, Hm he he. Butthead: Uhhhhh, ok, Uh uhuh uh. later, the duo are walking outside to where the glow appeared. Beavis: Hey Butthead, he, where we goin' again? Butthead: Beavis, do I have to smack you upside the head and beat some sense into you? We're going to check out that place where that glow happened. Beavis: Oh yeah yeah yeah. Butthead: It was your idea in the first place, Buttknocker. Beavis: Hey don't call me Buttknocker, Butthead, Hm he, I'm serious. Butthead: Uhhhh, I wonder what caused that glow, Uhuh uh. Beavis: Maybe it was a radioactive turd, Hm he. Butthead: Uhhhhh, that's really stupid Beavis, Buttknocker. Beavis: Hey stop callin' me Buttknocker, Hm he he. duo arrive at the spot where the glow originated. Butthead: Here it is dude. Beavis: Really, cool. Butthead: Uhhhh, what the hell is this? Uh uh uh uh. This isn't glow stuff. Uh uh uh uh. Beavis: It's green though, Hm he he. Butthead: There's no glow here. Beavis, help me find where that glow came from, Buttknocker, we'll never find out where it came from. Beavis: Damn it Butthead, stop calling me Buttknocker! Hm he. hits something, and the glow turns back on, revealing all sorts of gadgets. Butthead: Whoa, Uhuhuhuh, this is cool, Uhuhuhuh. Beavis: Hey, check it out, a computer, we can watch porn. Butthead: Beavis, I told you I'm not letting you touch the computer anymore, now get outta the way, Buttknocker. Beavis: No way, stop calling me Buttknocker! Butthead: DAMN IT BEAVIS! GET OU OF THE WAY BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS, BUTTKNOCKER! Beavis: STOP CALLING ME BUTTKNOCKER! and Butthead begin fighting over the monitor. Butthead: Move it, Buttknocker. Beavis: I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BUTTHEAD! Butthead: Oh yeah, Uh uh uh uh, you and what other Buttknocker. Beavis: STOP IT! Butthead: Buttknocker. Beavis: SHUT UP! Butthead: Buttknocker. Beavis: STOP IT! Butthead: Buttknocker. walks in and sees the duo. Beavis: STOP IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH! sees Peridot. Butthead: Get off, asswipe. Beavis off Uhhh, hey baby, Uh uh uh uh. I'm Butthead. Peridot: There appears to be an infestation of "Buttheads" in the area. Butthead: Uhhh, I'm the only Butthead around. Beavis: I'm Beavis. Peridot: And how many more "Beavises" and Buttheads" are in the area? Beavis: Um, he, negative zero or something, Hm he. Butthead: Uhhhh, there's no negative zero, dumbass, Buttknocker. Beavis: STOP CALLING ME BUTTKNOCKER! and Butthead continue fighting Peridot: This should be rather easy. forms her finger blaster and is about to kill the duo with it when the power in her technology runs down. Oh great, now I have to fix all this. You two got lucky this time. takes her equipment and heads to the nearby Warp Pad. duo stop fighting. Beavis: Hey Butthead, where'd that chick go? Hm he. Butthead: Uhhh, I don't know, but she took that cool stuff, Uhuhuhuh. Beavis: Maybe she'll be like, back and stuff, Hm he he. Butthead: Come on Beavis, let's get outta here. duo leave the area.